A Typical Weekday
Write down your typical weekday schedule. Schedules can vary, may write hobbies instead of your actual schedule. Henry Hudson 6:45 - Wake up 7:00 - Eat breakfast 7:45-2:45 - School 3:15 - Arrive back home 3:15-5:30 - Homework, wiki :P, YouTube, video games 5:30 - Dinner 6:00 - Take a walk outside 7:00 - Do math 9:30 - Shower, brush teeth 10:00 - Duolingo 10:30 - Netflix 11:15 - Bedtime Bignatebaseball 6:15- Wake up 6:30- Eat breakfast 7:00- Walk to my friends house 7:15 - 7:49: Play video games with my friend 7:50 Walk to School 8:20- 3:00 School 3:10 - go back home 3:15 - 3:30 - Snack 3: 31 - 5:00 - Homework/wiki/comics 5:00- 6:00 - One of my sports practice or theater 6:15: Dinner 7:00- Video games 9:00 - shower/ brush teeth 9:05 - Netflix 10:00- bedtime P-dog 4:35 - Wake up 4:40 - Exercise 5:30 - Shower 5:45 - Religious Stuff 6:30 - Eat breakfast 6:50 - Wiki, YouTube, Discord 7:25 - Leave for school 8:00 to 3:00 - School 3:20 - Come back from school 3:30 - Eat something 3:40 - Homework 5:00 - Wiki, YouTube, Discord 5:45 - Eat dinner 6:30 - Wiki, YouTube, Discord 8:30 - Go upstairs and read 9:00 - Sleep Weekend (Still P-dog) 3:00PM - Wake up (I gotta catch on sleep I wake up at 4 on weekdays) 3:34:51: - Go play minecraft or splatoon 4:30 - Eat breakfast 5:30 - Eat lunch 6:30 - Eat dinner 7:00 - 10:00 - Procrastinate 10:00 - Sleep Goldenglory4life 5:00 to 7:35 - Wake up 7:41 - Brush teeth 7:41 to 3:15 - School 3:15 to 4:30 - Piano 4:30 to 5:30 - Eat lunch and watch youtube 5:30 to 7:30 - Work while reading and doing homework 7:30 to 7:50 - Game time 7:50 to 8:10 - dinner 8:10 to 8:30 - shower 8:30 to 9:55 - Free time 9:55 brush teeth 10:00 to 11:00 - bed time ComicRater Schedule (Assuming I have no after school activities) 6:45: Wake up 6:45-7:00: Shower 7:00-7:30: Breakfast and teeth 7:30-8:00: Go to bus and get on 8:00-2:30: Middle School 2:30-4:00: Netflix, Youtube 4:00-4:30: Homework 4:30-6:30- Hobbies (Cubing, Sign Language, Wiki, Discord, GoComics, Biking, Youtube, Netflix) 6:30-7:00- Dinner 7:00-10:15: Hobbies (Sometimes shower or bath) 10:15: Bed After school activities: Theater (Anytime between 3:30-6:00, Wednesday-Friday Track (6:30-8:00, Monday and Tuesday) ToPhu 0:00 Procrastinate 23:59 Sleep Zach 6:00 am Wake up 6:05 - 6:59 am Get ready for school (Get dressed, go downstairs, eat breakfast, brush teeth, pack bag) 7:00 am (But it differs, so it could be like 7:00-7:10am) Get driven to school. 7:10 am - 1:55 pm School 1:55 - 2:00 pm Last bell rings, head to band room to get coat + violin, go out to car. (assuming I'm not staying after school) 2:00 - 2:05 pm Get driven home. 2:06 - 5:00 or 6:00 pm (depending on when dinner is) Just hang out at home not doing too much (internet stuff, play/talk w/ friends etc.) Oh yeah and homework if I have any. 5:00 or 6:00 - 6:00 or 7:00 pm (depending on when dinner is) Dinner. (Might be a half hour i don't keep track of the end of the day really) end of dinner - whenever i decide to go to bed: More free time. Get ready for bed (usually like 10, but it varies often) Bed after that ^ After School days (Zach still) Same morning schedule 7:10 am - 1:55 pm School 1:55 - either 3:00, or 4:00 pm depending on what I'm doing: Stay after school (Studying/hanging out with friends, Latin Club, practicing for orchestra) Same afternoon and evening schedule except it starts from 3:00 or 4:00 pm instead of 1:55. Category:Community Survey